


Apocalypse

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peter and Derek can transform in wolfs, Thomas and Stiles are the same person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Apocalypse zombie. Peter est obligé de suivre le groupe d'adolescent qu'il exècre le plus, alors que le monde est totalement détruit depuis un moment déjà, un visage familier va refaire surface et chamboulé leur mode de vie qu'il ont réussit à construire jusque là.





	1. Prologue

L'objectif principal de Peter était de survivre. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation, il était prêt à tout pour rester en vie. Même si cela signifiait rester dans la meute de Scott et les suivre dans leur quête stupide de sauver tout le monde. C'était un survivant né, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pût endurer, toutes les tortures, le rejet, la solitude, la haine, la vengeance, il ne renoncerait jamais à la vie, c'était le genre d'homme qu'était Peter Hale. C'est pourquoi il s'accrochait au groupe d'adolescent devant lui, malgré sa haine évidente pour eux, et continuait de vivre dans ce monde détruit. 

Pour mettre les choses au clair, voilà la situation.  
C'était l'apocalypse. Pure et simple. Le monde était ruiné, les trois quart de la planète brûlées, tous les pays touchées, personne n'avait été épargnés. Des millions de morts avait été comptés, tous brûlés par la dernière éruption solaire, qui, causées par une explosion d’énergie soudaine et plus puissante que jamais, avait réduit 70% de la terre en poussière, ses habitants avec. 

Deux ans.  
Deux belles années que ça c'était produit, et le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort, la chaleur les étouffait et même s'ils s'y habituaient, il restait difficile de voyager tous les jours sans eaux ni nourriture. La chaleur était difficilement supportable pour Peter, ses gènes aimaient le froid, il pouvait rester torse nu dans la neige, il ne frissonnerais même pas, mais la chaleur était trop pour lui. Malgré cela, il ne se plaindrais pas de l'était du monde, si celui-ci était uniquement menacer par le soleil, il pouvait vivre dans une grotte si vraiment la situation n'était pas si désespérée.  
Peter Hale était un homme qui aimait la connaissance, ça l'aidait à faire face au danger depuis toujours, il pouvait prendre ses précaution et agir en conséquence, c'est pourquoi il avait appris par cœur tous les livre de la bibliothèque concernant la mythologie, il pouvait neutraliser n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle. 

Cependant ce à quoi ils devaient faire face depuis deux ans maintenant, n'avait rien de surnaturel. En plus de l'éruption solaire, un virus circulait dans le monde et contaminait quiconque se trouvait en dehors des villes. La braise, les gens haut placé l'avait surnommée ainsi, s'attaquait directement au cerveau, le dévorant comme un parasite. Les effets étaient dévastateurs, Peter avait eut l'occasion de voir l'évolution de la maladie plus d'une fois, et il avait toujours des frissons en s'imaginant ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'attrapait. Quiconque avait été contaminé, souhaitait mourir, demandait au autres de le tuer, parce que le virus avait beau vous détruire le cerveau, il ne vous tue pas, et vous vous voyez peu à peu vous transformer en monstre et perdre peu à peu votre conscience, et votre humanité. On les appeler des fondu, les plus simple d'esprit pouvait les qualifié de zombie.

La maladie lui donnait froid dans le dos, même si Peter ne pouvait pas attraper le virus. Il existait dans le monde quelques immune, qui représentait un très faible pourcentage de la population, mais le seul espoir de la survie de l'humanité, car au jour d'aujourd'hui, malgré les recherches, et tous les scientifiques qui travaillait sur le sujet, il n'existait toujours pas de remède contre la braise. Peter ainsi que le groupe qui l'accompagnait, était immunisé, en partie parce qu’ils n'étaient pas 100% humains. 

Peter Hale était un loup-garou, peu de gens connaissait l’existence du surnaturel dans le monde, c'était pour le mieux, et son loup intérieur améliorait considérablement sa guérison, à tel point qu'il n'avait jamais été malade. Il supposait que c'était identique pour tous les autres Shifter. Le virus mourrait aussitôt rentré dans son corps, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être né loup-garou.  
Son coté animal, était la raison principale qui expliquait sa présence dans le groupe, tout le monde sait que les loup vivent en meute, et en général un loup seul ne survit pas longtemps, il devait donc rester avec cette meute, même si elle était essentiellement composées d'adolescent inexpérimentés, qui l’agaçait au plus au point. 

Scott Mccall menait la marche devant lui, dirigeait les autres en tant qu'alpha, au plus grand damne de Peter. Son avis ne changera probablement jamais sur ça, Scott n'était pas de taille à être le leader, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un bon alpha. Certes son ancienne bêta, qu'il avait mordu lorsqu'il était encore alpha, était courageuse et téméraire, mais il lui manquait tellement de choses, il était naïf, fermé d'esprit avec son monde en noir et blanc. Il ne prenait pas en compte les nuance de gris et réfléchissait comme un enfant: "Tu es méchant" ou "Tu es gentil". Ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de stupide, il était juste simple d'esprit, et était incapable de protéger sa meute à 100% . Scott est encore à l'heure actuelle son plus grand regret, celui qui lui a volé l'étincelle de l'alpha, s'il le pouvait, il lui trancherais la gorge sans hésiter.  
L'alpha est le chef de la meute, celui qui dirige. Il est le seul à pouvoir transformer quelqu'un en mordant, et possède plus de force et de vitesse que les autres afin de pouvoir protéger ses bêtas.  


A sa droite se trouvait Liam, la bêta de Scott. Peter ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur, le garçon était trop jeune et trop impulsif, il ne réfléchissait pas, et Peter détestait les idiots, ils étaient inutiles et pouvaient les mener à leur perte facilement. Il avait à peine 19 ans, et avait encore du mal à gérer ce qu'était devenus leur vie, il n'avait pas les tripes pour ça, et était au bord de la dépression depuis que son meilleur amis était mort devant eux, contaminé par le virus. Mason était le seul humain du groupe, il a survécu un mois tout au plus, et même si ça faisait plus d'un an et demi que c'était arrivé, Liam ne s'en était toujours pas remis, combien de fois Peter l'avait entendu se réveiller la nuit à cause d'un cauchemars. Le pauvre garçon n'était pas fait pour cette vie, il valait mieux l'achever maintenant et mettre fin à ses souffrances, mais Peter savait mieux que de formuler cette pensée à voix haute, les autres n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant avant de le tuer, le sentiment de haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux, était réciproque. 

Derrière eux, se trouvait Derek, le neveu de Peter, le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment haïr, parce que le sang restait une chose importante pour Peter, même s'il le cachait sous une masse de sarcasme et d'ironie. Derek aurait fait un meilleur alpha, un meilleur leader, il avait prit en sagesse depuis qu'il avait appris à se pardonner pour les erreurs du passé. Comme Peter, il était un loup né, et avait par conséquent plus d'expérience et de contrôle avec son loup. Il savait se battre mieux que les autres, et avait une force très avantageuse ainsi qu'une résistance plus élevé. Sans aucun doute était-il le meilleur élément du groupe. Oui Peter ne se comptait pas dedans parce que contrairement à son neveu, il ne se battrait pas pour cette meute, à moins d'y être totalement obligé, alors que Derek n’hésiterais pas à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Il avait subis beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, et malgré tout ça, il restait debout et continuait d'affronter les choses de face, comme un homme. Peter était fier de lui, même s'il ne le dirait jamais.

A sa droite, Kira, la petite Kistune, discrète mais intelligente, Peter ne la détestait pas non plus, mais il ne serait pas vraiment triste si elle mourrait. Kira était l'une des seule à se servir de son cerveau dans le groupe, et était un élément vitale, car elle pouvait facilement remettre Scott sur les rails quand il faisait n'importe quoi, ce qui était souvent si on lui demandait son avis, et savait plus ou moins se battre. Les Kitsune ne s'entendait généralement pas avec les loup-garou, Renard et Loup ne faisait pas une bonne combinaison, mais malgré tout elle avait réussi à s'intégré naturellement à la meute. Son plus gros point faible était son manque de contrôle sur l'esprit de renard qui la possédait, et elle pouvait facilement devenir hors de contrôle dans les situations délicate. Peter la tenait à l’œil dans ces conditions, parce qu’il savait que les autres ne le ferait pas, loin d'être observateur comme il l'était. 

Et enfin, à droite de Kira, se trouvait Malia, sa fille. La deuxième raison qui expliquait sa présence ici. Il n'avait appris son existence qu'il y a 4 ans, et la fille tenait ses distance par rapport à lui, en partie à cause de Scott et ses avertissements, mais malgré cela, Peter ne pouvait pas trouver en lui la force de la détester, et de la laisser tomber. Elle était la chair de sa chair, et il ferait se qu'il pourrait pour la protéger si elle était en danger de mort. Malia était mi-humaine mi-coyote, un gène qu'elle avait eut de sa mère, et son esprit sauvage et futé était un atout également. Elle restait impulsive, mais écoutait néanmoins Peter quand il la conseillait, parce qu’elle devait savoir au fond d'elle qu'il ne ferais jamais rien pour lui nuire.  
A son plus grand malheurs la jeune fille sortait avec Scott, même s'il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas fait pour le provoquer, une voix au fond de lui savait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. 

 

La meute de Scott ne comptait plus que 6 personnes sur 16. A son plus grand regret les deux personne qui valait la peine de retenir son attention n'était plus là. La petite Banshee, prédicatrice de la mort, la femme crieuse qui pouvait entendre les mort et avait un lien avec eux. Plus intelligente que tous les autres réunis, elle avait finis dévorée par l'un des contaminé, un fondu, lors de l'un de leur voyage. La pauvre souhaitait aller à la ville principale dans le but d'aider à trouver un remède contre ce foutu virus, et elle aurait surement pu trouver une solution si seulement elle était arriver jusque là. 

Un groupe de fondu était tomber sur eux, et comme Peter s'y attendait, Scott avait été incapable de tuer l'un d'eux, trop pure, trop innocent. Ça avait causé la mort de la pauvre adolescente, ils avaient tous entendus ses cris de terreur et d'agonie avant de fuir loin de ces créature. Le petit groupe avait été abattu, sauf Peter bien sur, qui ne ressentait qu'une vague déception. La rouquine l'avait toujours intrigué et il aimait savoir jusque où allait ses capacités autant surnaturelles qu'intellectuelles. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer sa mort non plus, il avait un cœur de glace qui n'avait la place que pour quelques personnes, et malheureusement la place était déjà prise par Malia et Derek. 

Le deuxième, son humain favoris, qui offrait un divertissement sans limite et un esprit vif qui le fascinait. Stiles Stilinski, l'humain qui courait avec les loups, celui sans qui Scott serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, et qui fixait tout le monde ensemble. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la meute serais plus complète si le garçon avait été présent, que Lydia ne serais pas morte ce jours là, car dieu sait que le pauvre garçon était raide dingue de la Banshee et donnerait sa vie pour elle. Ce n'était pas un génie comme Lydia, il n'avait pas la force et la guérison des loup, et pourtant il avait survécu des année dans le surnaturel, son hyperactivité était mise à bon escient, ses recherches en avaient sauvé plus d'un, son courage lui avait permis des choses incroyable, et sa ruse compensait son manque de force. Stiles ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, avait pousser tout le monde à se méfier de lui, et il avait raison d'une certaine manière, Peter ,ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et malgré cette méfiance envers lui, le garçon ne l'évitait pas totalement, il le gardait à l’œil et Peter devait avouer avoir été amusé de le voir faire. Il avait toujours été divertissant, probablement le plus intéressant parmi tous ces adolescents.

Le gamin avait disparu il y a deux ans, une semaine après l'éruption solaire, sans laisser aucune trace, aucune odeur, aucun objets. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était totalement volatilisé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Scott avait été abattu, tout le monde l'avait été, Peter lui-même avait ressenti un petit quelque chose, une sorte de manque, qui allait l'amusait maintenant que son divertissement était parti? Malia avait été dévastée et avait passer jour et nuit à le rechercher. Sa fille et lui sortaient ensemble à ce moment là, il était son ancre, et signifiait le monde pour elle. Lydia avait perdu son confident, son meilleur ami, celui qui lui faisait confiance quoi qu'il arrive et la réconfortait quelque soit la situation. Et la meute avait perdu celui qui les tenait ensemble et résolvait toujours tous leur problème comme il le pouvait, le seul qui se souciait vraiment de tout le monde, et prenait soin d'eux comme s'ils étaient sa famille. 

Tout le monde avait ressentis le manque soudain de Stiles dans la meute, mais ils avaient du faire avec, Derek avait passé deux heure à crier sur Scott pour le faire réagir parce que celui-ci était trop déprimé.  
L’alpha avait vite repris du poil de la bête et ils avaient commencer à chercher la ville la plus proche pour se nourrir. 

Bref ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ces deux dernières années. Le monde avait bien changer depuis.  
Tous les gouvernements du monde s'était réunis en un seul, nommé Wicked. Ils recherchaient désespérément un remède, une solution pour arrêter la braise qui touchait toujours de plus en plus de gens, même si Peter doute qu'ils y parviennent. Appelez le pessimiste si vous le souhaitez mais le fait était là, en deux personne n'avait réussi à trouver quoi que se soit, c'était juste un espoir auquel se raccrochait les gens. La technologie s'était améliorées, de nombreuses machines avaient été crées pour déterminer si quelqu'un était ou non contaminé, ou immuniser. De nouvelles armes avaient été crées pour repousser les fondus qui attaquaient les villes, seul endroit sécurisé pour les humains non contaminé, qui souhaitait vivre en paix. 

Apparemment il existait quelques humains immuniser également, ce serait dans leur ADN, les plus chanceux travaillaient pour Wicked, les autres étaient capturés et subissait un sort terrible, jalousés par d'autres personnes qui pourraient mourir d'un jour à l'autre à cause du virus. En tant qu'immune ils suscitaient la jalousie, de tous ceux qui devaient constamment se battre contre le virus, faire attention pour ne pas l'attraper. Ceux qui vivait constamment dans la peur d'un jour se réveiller et avoir les symptômes de la braise. C'était compréhensible, qui pouvait leur en vouloir ? 

C'est pour cette raison que, quand ils sont arrivés en ville la première fois, le garde à l'entrée leur avait conseillé de ne jamais dévoilé leur immunité. Et ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils voyageaient dans le monde, cherchant des survivant pour les emmener en sécurité, un plan de Scott bien entendu, que personne n'avait refusé. Ils n'avaient perdu personne depuis l'année dernière, un exploit en soi, sachant que les fondu étaient de plus en plus nombreux, car il y avait de plus en plus de contaminé, le virus ne faisait qu’accroître, et bientôt ils seront seul face au reste du monde. 

Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Pourront-il un jour vivre paisiblement ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En voyageant un peu dans le désert, le groupe trouve une sorte de campement vide, remplis de nourriture. Ils ne vont pas tardé à savoir à qui appartient ces affaires. Même Pteer n'était pas prêt pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter POV

Encore un jour de plus sou la chaleur étouffante du soleil, la meute marchait difficilement de dunes en dunes dans le désert. Scott cherchait des survivants, bien que Peter doute qu'il en existe encore, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie trouver un peu d'ombre pour se reposer, bien qu'il ne le formulerais jamais à voix haute. A peu prêt deux ans qu'ils voyageaient ainsi et qu'ils ramenaient des survivants en ville pour les mettre en sécurité, apparemment ça donnait bonne conscience à monsieur l'alpha.

Peter n'était pas aigris, il était juste agacé, la fatigue l'épuisait et mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuve, il n'avait pas dormis plus de 8 heures cette semaine, ne faisant pas confiance à cette bande d'adolescent pour le tour de garde, probablement le tueraient-ils s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de force supplémentaires. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une nuit complète était quand ils étaient à l’hôtel avant de reprendre la route. La faim tiraillait son estomac, il devenait difficile de faire un pas devant l'autre sans voir quelques tâche noir brouiller sa vision. La soif rendait sa gorge sèche et le démangeait, il ne pouvait plus formuler un mot sans être sur de s'étouffer. Les temps étaient dure, ils n'avaient pas prévu assez de vivre pour leur voyage, ou du moins ils l'avaient fait mais une bande de fondu les avaient attaquer et leur avait prit le peu qu'il leur restait. Ça faisait bien deux-trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien bu, ni manger. 

 

-Il y a un camp sur la droite. Déclara Scott, les sortant tous de leur état de zombies. Toutes les tête se relevèrent vers le-dit camps, qui étaient un peu plus haut sur une mini dune. Deux petite tente, où du moins ce qui y ressemblait de loin, étaient installées sur le sable avec quelques sacs sur le sol. Ce fut un élément suffisant pour que Peter se décide à y aller, surement allaient-ils trouver de la nourriture ainsi qu'un peu d'eau, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Peter puisa dans ses dernières forces pour rejoindre les autres, qui comme d'habitude marchaient devant lui. En se rapprochant il remarqua que les tentes n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles semblaient être, c'était plus une sorte de drap posé sur quelques bâton pour protéger du soleil. Il n'était pas rare de voir des campement vide un peu n'importe où, tant que c'était à l'abris du soleil, en une semaine ils en avaient vus au moins trois. Mais celui-ci contrairement aux autres dégageait une odeur de nourriture, ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'homme qui le laissait inquiet.   
Ce petit abris avait été fait à la vas-vite, surement en dernière recours, il n'y avait rien aux alentour qui leur aurait permis de passer une bonne nuit, et en général plus on s'approchait des ruines, plus il y avait de chance de croisé un contaminé, donc le lieu était plutôt bien choisi, avec une bonne vue pour voir facilement si quelqu'un approchait.

Donc apparemment les personnes qui étaient venus ici avaient fait avec les moyen du bord, et étaient débrouillards et ingénieux, ce n'étaient pas des amateurs. Ce qui le menait à la question suivante. Où étaient-ils ? Ce qu'il supposait être leur parfum flottait encore distinctement autour d'eux, ils étaient là il y à moins d'une heure. Peter jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, seul le sable les entouraient, avec quelques petites ruines par-ci par là, mais rien qui ne gênait la vue.

Personnes.  
Malgré sa vision aiguisée, il ne vis aucun signe de vie. 

Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte, ni de sang, rien qui indiquait qu'ils avaient été attaqués par une groupe de fondu, alors où étaient ces gens ? Qui aurait laisser ses vivres en plein désert ? 

-Peter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Derek en lui tendant une petite gourde d'eau et un sandwich basique. Il le remercia d'un coup de tête, la gorge encore trop sèche pour parler et s'attaqua à son repas. Rien de 4 étoile comme il l'appréciait avant l'éruption solaire, mais il s'habituait, les petits plaisir étaient terminés, maintenant sa vie n'était que survie.

-Je me demande où ils sont. C'est comme si les gens qui se sont installés ici avait soudainement disparu, répondit-il après être rassasié.   
Derek le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était inquiet et méfiant rien qu'en voyant ses épaules tendus et son regard qui ne quittait pas le paysage, tout lui disait que Peter était sur ses gardes. Et en général, il savait que Peter avait de bon instincts, alors même si Derek ne lui ferait jamais confiance à 100%, il savait que quand son oncle était inquiet, c'était que quelque chose allait se passer, et c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'il se mette sur ses gardes. 

-Nous devrions partir, suggéra Peter, bien qu'il sache que l'effort était vain. Quand Scott l'avait-il un jour écouté ? 

-Bien sur, alors que nous avons enfin trouver un peu de nourriture et un endroit pour dormir, répondit Scott froidement.  
Et même s'il comprenait son point de vue, Peter ne pouvait pas empêcher la vague d'agacement et de haine le prendre face à sa réaction. Deux ans qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et Peter le détestait de plus en plus chaque jour. Les moindres choses à son propos lui donnait envie de l'égorger, mais il retenait ses tendances meurtrières et gardait ses distances. 

-Le feu ne s'est pas fait tout seul monsieur le génie, qui sait ce que nous allons croiser. 

-Hé bien nous avons juste à les attendre, les fondus ne font pas de feu ni de réserve de nourriture, il ne sont pas assez intelligent pour ça. Quand ils se montreront nous les ramèneront en ville en sûreté.  
Scott avait tendance à confondre les fondus avec les zombies qu'il voyait dans ses films quand il était plus jeune, pour lui ils était dénué de cerveau et de toute capacité intellectuelle. Mais c'était faux, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient si dangereux, la maladie détruisait juste la partie rationnelle de leur cerveaux, et les poussait à agir violemment et dangereusement, sachant qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre, ils sont condamné, ils ne se battent plus contre ces pulsions que la maladies leur donne. Mais ils continuent de réfléchir, ils peuvent mettre en place des stratégie pour vous piéger et vous tuer de la pire des manières possibles

-Ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas une menace. Répondit-il les dents serrés, car même si ils étaient vraiment humain, ce qui était plus que probable parce que Peter pourrait sentir la différence entre humain et fondu avec l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, en général, les contaminés dégageaient une odeur de pourriture nauséabonde qui lui donnait un pue la gerbe.

Donc ils étaient probablement humains, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient innocents, dire qu'il pensait que la naïveté de Scott disparaîtrait au fil du temps, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, après tous les couteau dans le dos qu'ils s'étaient pris. Pourquoi persistait-il à croire que l'être humain était bon ? Il était vil et cruel, la pire espèce au monde, Scott continuait même à croire en lui, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui voler son pouvoir. 

-Arrête un peu d'être parano, tout le monde ne veux pas nous tuer. Pourquoi ses gens nous attaqueraient-ils forcément ? Scott roula des yeux, en reprenant une bouchée de pomme qui traînait dans l'un des sacs, lui parlant comme s'il était l'abrutis ici, qui avait une vision du monde faussée. 

-Peut-être parce que toutes leur provisions sont en train d'être manger par des inconnus ?   
C'était ahurissant que Scott ne réalise pas la situation, à croire que la faim et la fatigue le rendait encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

Cela eut au moins le don de le faire taire, et pour le moment c'était tout ce que Peter demandait. Il continua alors son analyse des environs, sauf que cette fois-ci, un petit détail attira son attention.   
Derrière la dune, se trouvait une légère crevasse, subtile mais en y prêtant attention, il pouvait voir une sorte de cavité en pierre, qui ne présageait rien de bon. En général, c'était le genre d'endroit que les fondus aimait particulièrement, et ils étaient rarement seuls. 

-Je penses savoir où ils sont, déclara-t'il.

Il le rejoignirent un par, un, ayant finis leur repas, pour examiner la crevasse. Peter ne voulait pas spécialement y aller, il faisait sombre, et c'était un territoire inconnu, mais c'était nécessaire, et il ne serait pas débarrassé de ce mauvais pressentiment et de cette tension tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la mains sur le groupe d'inconnu. Ils devaient être minimum 3, peut-être plus, c'était difficile à dire avec le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient. 

-Vous comptez aller dedans ? Demanda Liam, incertain.   
-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, c'est probablement dangereux. Répondit Scott avec un regard compatissant. Et mon dieu ce que ça l'énervait. Ce n'était pas le moment, Liam n'était plus un gosse, il avait plus de 18 ans. 

-Non tu viens, nous aurons besoin de tout le monde, on en sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, ordonna Peter. Il prenait rarement la parole comme ça, mais des fois la situation s'y prêtait, et les autres semblait le comprendre car hormis le regard noir de Scott, personne ne le contredit.   
Alors dès que les choses furent mises aux clair, ils descendirent prudemment dans la cavité, les sens aux aguets, une odeur de pourriture remplissait l'endroit, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Cependant comme il s'en doutait, au delà de cette odeur putride caractéristique des fondus, il pouvait retrouver celles du groupe d'inconnu. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.   
Il faisait sombre, seul un peu de lumière entrait dans ce trou, ils étaient obligés d'utilisé leur yeux de loup pour voir plus clairement, ce qui ne les rendait que plus facilement repérables par les contaminés.   
Il marchèrent facilement pendant 5-10 minutes, certains trébuchant sur le sol irrégulier, l'odeur de pourris devenant assez forte pour leur faire plisser le nez. C'était une sorte de tunnel, ils n'étaient pas loin de la surface du sol, mais ils éloignaient de plus en plus du campements, et allaient bientôt abandonner.   
-Tu es sur qu'ils sont partis par là ? Avait demander Malia, de plus en plus fatiguée par la marche. 

Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans la profondeur du tunnel, une sorte de roche qui tombe et roule qui les mis encore plus sur leur gardes. Il s'arrêtèrent, retenant leur respiration, les oreilles aux aguets, essayant de déterminer un quelconque autre son.   
Il y avait indéniablement un battement de cœur, un peu erratique, et ainsi qu'une légère respiration qui semblait se déplacer devant eux, sans qu'ils ne puisse voir qui que ce soit malgré leur vision accrus. 

Derek passa devant lui, et échangea un petit regard avec Scott, tout un dialogue se faisait sans qu'un mot ne sorte de leur bouche, mais ils semblaient se comprendre. Ça faisait bien plus de 6 ans qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, ils étaient probablement le meilleur duo du groupe, malgré leur rencontre houleuse. 

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, qu'une masse sombre se jeta sur Derek, le propulsant en arrière, pour s'attaquer ensuite à Scott, plaquant le jeune alpha au sol sans grande difficulté. Des grognement sortait de cette masse sombre, et si Peter ne savait pas mieux, il croirait faire face à un animal. 

Mais non, maintenant que la créature s'était approché d'eux et était suffisamment proche, il pouvait distingué sans grand mal son apparence.   
Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, aux environ de l'âge de Scott et sa clique, des cheveux blonds qui collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. Il était maigre, à tel point qu'on voyait presque ses os sous sa peau, il flottait dans ses vêtements qui étaient troués par endroit et remplis de saleté. Comment pouvait-il tenir Scott au sol était un mystère, Peter le mettrait sur le compte de la surprise de celui-ci, qui avait encore du mal à réalisé qu'il se faisait attaqué. Scott avait toujours était un peu lent à la détente, quelque soit la situation. 

Des veines noirs étaient apparentes au niveau du cou de l'étranger, ses yeux injecté de sang était d'un noir effrayant, remplis de folie et d'une aura meurtrière. Si Peter avait encore quelques doute concernant son état, il n'en avait plus maintenant, l'odeur était abondante, les forçant à respirer par la bouche pour éviter de humer ce parfum putride. Ce garçon avait la braise et succombait actuellement à la démence. 

Malia intervint plus vite que les autres et repoussa le contaminé de Scott, qui recula encore sous le choc, alors que la coyote plaquait le garçon au sol d'une main sur la gorge, à califourchon au dessus de lui, bloquant son corps avec ses jambes, la deuxième main prête à enfoncer ses griffes dans sa jugulaire. 

Elle hésita. Pas qu'elle n'ai jamais tuer de fondu, elle était l'une des plus efficace dans ces situations, mais quelques chose changea d'un coup.   
Le garçon arrêta de se débattre, son rythme cardiaque changea, son odeur également. En plus de l'odeur putride typique des contaminé, Peter pouvait distinguer une once de peur coller à sa peau.   
Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qui avait arrêter Malia, Peter pouvait le voir d'où il se tenait, les yeux noirs encre et remplis de folie avait laissé place à deux yeux noisette remplis de terreur et brillant de larmes. 

Impossible de dire si c'était à cause de Malia qui s'apprêtait à le tuer ou parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de succomber un peu plus à la maladie, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il valait mieux abréger ses souffrance et ça, sa fille le savait parfaitement, il était juste plus délicat de prendre une vie humaine. 

Cependant au moment où elle allait mettre fin à ses souffrances, elle fut projeter en arrière de quelques mètre par un coup violent au niveau de sa tête, par ce qu'il semblait être une barre en métal d'après le son. Le choc fut violent et résonna dans tout le tunnel, la pauvre se tenait la tête, car malgré la guérison qu'ils avaient, le choc avait été assez puissant pour fracasser le crâne de n'importe quel être humain normal. 

Peter grogna, les yeux brillant du bleu glacial habituel, prêt à déchirer la gorge de quiconque avait osé lever la main sur la chair de sa chair. Un grognement lui échappa, il leva les yeux de sa fille pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivant, qui portait déjà secours au fondus. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quand le jeune homme se retourna au son, il put enfin voir son visage, et ce qu'il vit fit disparaître instantanément sa colère, laissant place à un choc profond. 

Des yeux d'ambre remplis de colère et de détermination qui lui était familier malgré le fait qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis plus de deux ans, des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés et sales, le rendant indomptable. Personne n'osa faire un geste, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et le garçon en profita pour fuir avec son acolyte à son épaule, quelques personnes les accompagnés mais Peter n'y prêta pas attention. Car devant lui, se trouvait Stiles Stilinski, le garçon que Scott avait recherché pendant plus d'une année depuis l'éruption solaire, mais avait finis par comprendre qu'il ne le verrais probablement plus jamais, la probabilité qu'il soit encore en vie était inférieur aux 10%. Devant se trouvait un homme qui avait survécu 2 ans sans eux, malgré les préjugés de certains qui le considéraient plus faible car humain, qui avait prit une masse musculature au fil des années et semblait en forme. 

-Est ce que vous avez vu la même chose que moi où j'hallucine ? Demanda Kira, incertaine, en relevant Malia qui était au bord des larme, la bouche grande ouverte, sans doute plus atteinte que quiconque. 

Elle aimait Stiles plus que n'importe qui au monde, et le voir après tant de temps était un choc pour elle. Ce qui lui fit se poser la question. Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il attaquer la coyote, pourquoi aurait-il défendu un contaminé ? Tant de question qui ne demandait qu'à trouve rune réponses. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient les rattraper, et apparemment Peter n'était pas le seul à le penser. 

Il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa pensée à voix haute que Scott courait déjà dans les bois, suivis rapidement des autres. L'alpha venait enfin de retrouver son meilleur ami, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le récupérer, et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait partir une nouvelle fois.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ils courraient, aussi vite que possible, Scott, Derek et Malia devant, chacun ayant oublier tout ce qui les entouraient, tous focalisé sur Stiles qui venait de disparaître dans la pénombre à une vitesse affolante. Ils voulaient le retrouver, ils le voulaient tous, foncer tête baissée dans le tas comme ils le faisaient n'étaient probablement pas une bonne idée, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur lui.

Quelque chose clochait et Peter sembla être le seul à le remarquer, les autres trop perdu dans leur pensée, trop captivés par les retrouvailles quelque peu violente. 

Stiles n'aurait pas réagis comme ça dans son état normal, il aurait prit ses amis dans ses bras, peut-être même Derek, il aurait dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais jamais il n'aurait lever la main sur Malia, il n'aurait pas fuis sans un mot, il ne les aurait pas regarder comme s'il voulait leur mort. Du moins il n'aurait jamais regarder ses amis comme ça, Peter d'un autre coté, était une histoire différente, Stiles n'avait jamais caché qu'il préférait le voir mort.

Peter trébucha sur une sorte de racine dans le sol, le sortant de ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, pour l'instant ils devaient remettre la main sur eux, et le groupe était toujours hors de vue, seule leur parfum leur indiquait qu'ils étaient devant eux.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la petite troupe d'humain qu'ils venaient de rencontrer et qui avait prit beaucoup d'avance le temps qu'il se remette de leur état de choc, essayant tant bien que mal de se diriger dans la cavité sombre, trébuchant parfois sur des cailloux qui gênaient leur course. C'était amusant de voir Scott se cogner contre le plafond par exemple, c'est pour cette raison que Peter restait derrière eux, au moins il évitait les pièges comme ceux-ci, et des blessures inutiles. 

Il furent rapidement assez prêt pour les entendre parler, la panique colorant leurs voix. 

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était ça ?! Cria une voix masculine, totalement ahuris.

Et Peter ne pouvait pas les blâmer, n'importe qui de normalement constitué aurait eut la même réaction dans ce genre de situation, le surnaturelle était toujours inconnu au monde et les pauvres adolescents venaient d'être témoin de leur état sauvage, les griffes et les crocs sortis, les yeux brillant dans l'obscurité, des être surnaturel. N'importe qui fuirait devant eux, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles, et c'est ce qui lui tordait l'estomac. Et sa réponses ne fit que grandir ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, tout n'es pas de ma faute, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde ! Donc arrête un peu de parler et contente toi de courir, si tu tombe, tu nous entraîne aussi dans ta chute crétin. 

-Ferme là, c'est normal de se poser des question tu as vus ces bêtes, ce n'était pas humain ça ! Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer mais c'est en train de nous poursuivre ! 

-Vos gueules ! On arrive bientôt à la fin du tunnel ! Cria une voix féminine, arrêtant leur remarques sarcastiques et acerbes.

Et en effet, Peter pouvait déjà voir le tunnel s’éclaircir légèrement. Ils devaient se dépêcher, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si ils arrivaient à sortir avant eux, la possibilité qu'ils n'étaient pas seule était grande. Et la pensée que Stiles leur échappe encore une fois semblait inimaginable, alors il accéléraient l'allure, si cela était même possible, surement n'avaient-ils jamais couru aussi vite. 

Peter devait avouer que les humains devant eux avait une bonne condition physique pour garder une bonne distance entre eux et garder un bon rythme de course, ils ne faiblissaient pas, il pouvait au moins leur attribuer cela.

Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant, ils les rattrapèrent rapidement, parce que deux adolescent, dont l'un deux était Stiles, soutenait le fondu d'un bras chacun, ralentissant considérablement leur course, et qu'ils trébuchaient deux fois plus qu'eux, ayant une visibilité réduite.

La jeune fille qui les accompagnait, pas plus haute qu'un mettre 60, jeta un coup d’œil en arrière, sans doute pour voir si ils étaient encore loin. Pas de chance, pensa Peter avec un sourire vicieux. Il ne mentirait pas s'il avouait aimer cette expression de peur qu'il voyait actuellement sur son visage. Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder les trois adolescents derrière elle.

-Laissez le. Dit-elle d'un ton dure, surprenant Peter.  
-Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête on ne l'abandonne pas, cria l'asiatique, essoufflé mais énervé.   
Le jeune fille regarda Stiles, l'implorant silencieusement, et même si Peter ne pouvait pas voir son expression, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne la soutenait pas sur cette idée s'il en croyait la défaite sur le visage de la jeune fille. 

-Lachez-le, il est condamné de toute façon, nous allons tous mourir si vous continuer à le porter !  
-Nous ne l'abandonnons pas ! Si tu as si peur que ça, tu peux continuer à courir si on se fait rattraper ! Répliqua Stiles, d'un ton venimeux.

-Thomas s'il te plait, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, tu ne peux pas mourir ici, tu as déjà oublier tout ce que nous devons faire ? Tu abandonne aussi facilement après tout ce que tu as vécu ? Tu cracherais comme ça sur la vie que Chuck à donner pour toi ?! Pour un fondu ?

-Ferme là ! Newt n'est pas encore un fondu, arrête de parler comme s'il était déjà mort !

La colère dans sa voix les surpris tous, mais ça déstabilisa suffisamment leurs adversaire pour qu'ils en sentent pas Scott se jeter sur l'un des trois adolescent, qui été suffisamment proche d'eux, entraînant la chute des deux autres. Il fut suivis de près par Derek qui mis à terre l'asiatique, qui semblait de loin le plus athlétique du groupe. 

Ils se débattirent, la jeune fille et l'homme noir un peu plus loin devant s'étaient arrêtés, l'horreur dans leur yeux, Peter était incapable de dire s'ils allaient fuir ou non, eux même ne semblaient pas le savoir.

De son coté Stiles se débattait dans tous les sens, réussissant à décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Scott qui garda une prise ferme malgré tout. Derek maintenait l'autre adolescent au sol, face contre terre, à califourchon sur lui, le maîtrisant sans grande difficultés, tandis que le fondu réussissait à se dégager de la prise des deux loup, se faufilant comme une anguille. Il était maigre et agile, malgré sa maladie, et semblait réfléchir à mille à l'heure pour trouver une solution.

Liam et Kira était un peu en retrait, moins utile dans les combats, et Malia fixait toujours Stiles comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était bien lui.

-Lâchez nous ! Cria Stiles, les yeux plein de rage diriger vers Scott qui faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir même si cela s'avérait être une tache difficile. Le garçon semblait avoir gagner en force physique, assez pour leur donner du fil à retordre. 

Un détonnement électrique retentis soudainement, calmant tout le monde, même Stiles arrêta de se débattre, sous la force du son qui résonna dans le tunnel vide.   
Peter entendit Derek grogner de douleur avant de tomber lourdement au sol convulsant violemment conte la pierre dure qui recouvrait le sol. Sa prise sur l'asiatique disparu et celui-ci en profita pour rejoindre les autres, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. 

Peter releva la tête, surpris par cette tournure que prenaient les événement. Ils avaient tendance à sous estimer les humains, lui le premier, la morsure était un cadeau, qui donnait force, guérison, agilité, et de nombreuses autres qualités. Mais ils n'étaient pas moins dangereux qu'eux, et apparemment ceux-ci avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ensembles assez pour savoir se défendre dans ce genre de situation. Ils pouvaient être une force supplémentaire dans leur groupe. Cependant il semblait être le seul sur cette longueur d'onde, pas qu'il leur en veuille. 

La jeune fille avait les bras levés, une arme imposante dans ses bras, des yeux d'acier essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa peur. Il reconnaissait cette arme, c'était celle que portait généralement les membre de Wicked Il n'y avait que deux possibilité, soit ils travaillaient pour eux, soit ils étaient recherchés, et pour une raison ou une autre Peter pencherait plus pour la deuxième option.

Un deuxième crépitement se fit entendre, et cette fois-ci se fut Scott qui tomba au sol. Malia Kira Liam et lui même étaient un peu plus en retrais, mais Peter agis plus vite, il se précipita sur Stiles avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de se relever, l'emprisonnant par derrière dans une prise ferme, un bras le maintenant immobile contre lui, et l'autre main, avec les griffes ressorties, au niveau de sa gorge, avec une menace silencieuse qui calma presque immédiatement la jeune fille qui le regardait avec haine et inquiétude. 

-Thomas !

Thomas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le nom ressortait, mais il pensait que c'était l'un des autres. Il sentait qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cependant il n'eut pas la possibilité d'y réfléchir, car le jeune homme qu'il retenait captif se débattait comme il le pouvait, comme s'il n'était pas menacer par une paire de griffes bien aiguisée.

-Courez ! Cria-t'il à l'adresse de ses petit camarade. Il n'était pas évident de savoir quelle était leur relation, il se parlait franchement et ne mâchait pas leur mot, pas facile de dire s'ils étaient amis, mais apparemment ils tenaient suffisamment les un aux autres pour ne pas fuir en abandonnant leur camarade. Stiles semblait particulièrement tenir au contaminé, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

-Comme si on allait partir sans toi crétin.

-Jorge prend Brenda. Supplia-t'il, en fixant le grand noir, probablement Jorge, qui semblait en plein dilemme. Il voulait protéger la jeune brunette, mais il tenait également assez à Thomas pour hésiter. Peter ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à la question et de mettre en place un plan qui pourrait se retourner contre eux. 

Il affermis sa prise sur la gorge pale entre ses mains, faisant perler quelques goutte de sangs, histoire de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient encore là, et que ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser, ils n'étaient pas en position de force et s'ils voulaient survivre ils devront l'écouter.

Des grognement se firent entendre derrière lui, Malia et Scott n'appréciait pas de le voir aussi proche de leur ami et le menacer comme ça, mais il s'en foutait, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que ce qu'il voulait.

-Vous partez, il meure. Rendez-vous, et peut-être que vous pourrez sortir d'ici saint et saufs. 

Ils se tendirent, leur regard passant de celui de Stiles à celui de Peter, inquiet et effrayé, avant de baisser leurs armes, la fille, Brenda paraissait-il, fut la première à déposer les armes, bien vite suivis par ses petits camarades. Elle semblait tenir à lui suffisamment pour risquer sa vie et celles de ses amis, Peter ne serait pas étonné qu'elle ait quelques sentiments pour lui. Liam et Scott se dirigèrent vers eux pour ramasser les armes.

-Pourquoi vous faîte ça ? Demanda le garçon malgré les griffes pressée contre sa pomme d’Adam, c'est moi que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas partir ?

Il était moins effrayé que les autres, alors qu'il était celui en danger imminent, il semblait que toute son inquiétude se dirigeait vers ses amis, mais encore une fois Peter n'était pas surpris, c'était exactement le genre de personne qu'était Stiles. De plus il les connaissait n'est ce pas ? Ca faisait bien longtemps que le garçon n'avait plus peur de lui. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'était passer quelque chose, que Stiles les avaient oubliés. Il les regardait comme s'il voyait en eux un danger, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers, avec une haine et une appréhension. 

Peter pouvait comprendre qu'il le regarde comme ça, mais Scott et Malia ? Ceux pour qui il aurait donner sa vie avant, pour qui il aurait tuer malgré le fait que son père était le shérif. Il n'aurait jamais taper Malia comme il l'avait fait. 

-Common Stiles, tu ne sera jamais coopératif si tu savais que tes amis étaient en sécurité. Et puis qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu es celui que nous recherchons. 

L'asiatique renifla avec amertume et ironie, ses yeux remplis de rage étaient rivés sur lui.  
-Parce que vous avez actuellement des griffes sur sa gorges ? Parce que vous venez de tous nous poursuivre dans un tunnel sombre ? Parce que tout le monde veux sa mort ? Proposa l'asiatique, plein de sarcasme et d'amertume.

Peter fronça les sourcil, intrigué. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il comprenait que la vie à l'extérieur de la ville soit compliquée, mais que des humain non contaminé s'attaque à eux était étrange, l'humanité était censé de soutenir. 

-Vous êtes des immunes ? C'est pour ça que les personne de la ville veulent votre mort, parce qu’ils sont envieux de votre situation ? Demanda-il d'une voix neutre, toute menace ayant disparu, juste un légère curiosité. Vous avez juste à cacher ça et vous serez tranquille

-Non, nous ne le somme pas tous, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarquer, intervint le fondu, amer, comme si nous avions quelque chose à envier, les gens ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde, ils sont bercé par des illusions.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de renifler, gagnant un regard noir de la part de la petite troupe. Ce garçon n'était-il pas en train de s'illusionner lui même en espérant trouver un antidote ? 

-Pourquoi restez vous ici dans le désert ? Pas que je vous sous-estime mais il n'est pas facile de survivre ici, encore moins pour des gens comme vous, vous êtes un peu sans défenses. Si vous voulez être en sécurité vous devriez aller en ville. Intervint Kira, pour la première fois.

Il était rare qu'elle parle, mais dans ces situations, quand tout le monde était sous tension et Peter n'admettrait jamais que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient aussi sur leur garde, sa voix calme et pleine de douceur calmait les gens. Elle inspirait la confiance, et pour le moment ils avaient besoin que ces adolescents croient un peu en eux, suffisamment pour leur parler. 

-Sans défense? Attendez un peu que vos copain arrête de convulser sur le sol avant de parler. Cracha Stiles plein de haine.   
Peter appuya un peu plus contre sa gorge vulnérable, ce qui sembla le calmer un peu. Nous ne pouvons plus aller en ville, c'est encore plus dangereux qu'ici, comme Newt l'a dit, tout n'est qu'illusion, nous avons vu ce que cachait les haut dirigeant, nous avons subi toutes leur conneries. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a déjà essayer d'y aller ? Que nous somme stupide ? La dernière fois que nous avons rejoins la civilisation, nous avons faillis nous faire détraquer le cerveau. Et puis, ils n'accepteraient jamais Newt, et il est hors de question que nous l'abandonnions.

Peter roula des yeux. C'était bien son genre d’exagérer les choses. L'objectif du gouvernement était de protéger ceux qui avaient survécus. Bien sur ils n'accepteraient jamais qu'un fondu se faufile dans l’enceinte de la ville, il contaminerait le peu de personne ayant survécu, c'était idiot de donner autant d'énergie pour quelqu'un de condamné. Newt détournait les yeux, une expression de douleur sur le visage, sans doute évoquer le sujet était dure pour lui, le pauvre savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et pourtant il n'avais toujours pas demander à mourir. Sans doute s'illusionnait-il et espérait-il que Wicked trouverait l'antidote. Ils étaient jeunes, pas prêt pour ce qui leur arrivaient. 

-Vous pensez que nous exagérons n'est ce pas, comme des enfants qui boudent parce que nous n'avons pas ce que nous voulions ? Demanda Brenda agressivement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
Mais vous ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qu'ils ont vécu, de ce que nous avons tous vécu. Ces deux là, dit-elle en pointant Stiles et l'asiatique, sont des hommes mort si Wicked mettait la main sur eux. 

-Vous êtes des fugitif ? Demanda Kira

-Whoaw, ton père ne serais vraiment pas fier de toi Stiles. 

Pardonnez le, Peter n'avait jamais put s'empêcher de taquiner Stiles, qu'elle que soit la situation. Il aimait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le shérif était mort il y à deux ans. Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête quand il avait découvert qu'il était atteint par le virus, un homme courageux qui savait qu'il était condamné. Stiles avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois, sans doute le pauvre homme n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher.

-Arrêtez d'agir comme si vous me connaissez, et pour l'amour de dieux qu'est ce qu'un Stiles ? 

Silence. Un silence de mort suivis la déclaration, Scott regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux rond. Peter ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, ses soupçons étaient juste confirmés, Stiles les avaient oublier, il avait perdu la mémoire, probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas relever le pique qu'il venait de lancer.

-Que veux-tu dire ? C'est ton prénom crétin, intervint Derek qui avait fini par se remettre de la charge électrique. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, Derek était derrière eux, et Peter n'était pas assez stupide pour lâcher le garçon des yeux, humain ou non, amnésique ou pas, Stiles était futé et astucieux, il pourrais lui échapper facilement, mais il pouvait aisément imaginer ses sourcil froncés.

-Je m'appelle Thomas, vous faites erreur sur la personne, maintenant si vous êtes venus pour ce Stiles, vous pouvez retenter votre chance ailleurs et nous laisser repartir. 

-Nan on ne fait pas erreur sur la personne, mais il semblerais que tu ai une petite amnésie.   
La garçon se figea dans ses bras, et ce fut suffisant pour convaincre Peter. Bien sur qu'il avait tout oublier, et cela pouvait avoir plusieurs conséquences, maintenant il était très difficile de savoir si c'était permanent ou juste passager. Stiles ne serait plus jamais le même, et pour une raison quelconque ça effrayait Peter, il ressentait un malaise en lui qu'il détestait.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et si je vous ai fait quelque chose dans ma vie avant que toute cette merde n'arrive j'en suis navré, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider, mes amis n'ont rien à voir dedans. Tenta Stiles, avec un petit sourire faux.

Peter soupira, c'était une tournure intéressante que prenait les événement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, Stiles avait toujours été dangereux, mais Scott l'avait toujours canalisé, lui avait posé des limites, mais deux ans sans Scott ? Avec une amnésie ? Ce garçon devenait encore plus imprévisible et dangereux, à tel point que Peter songeait à lui trancher la gorge malgré les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il fallait le mettre dans leur poche et au plus vite.

-Nous ne somme pas vraiment ennemis, tu est plutôt le meilleur ami de cet abruti qui actuellement me tue du regard pour te menacer comme je le fais.   
Celui grogna pour la forme, les yeux rouge plein de haine.

-Si vous n’êtes pas nos ennemis, que diriez vous d'enlever vos griffe de notre ami ? Intervint le contaminé, semblant avoir repris une certaine confiance en lui.  
-Hmm non je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.  
-Peter. Intervint Derek en roulant des yeux, agacé, tu es censé être le plus mature d'entre nous. 

-C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai rarement pus avoir autant le dessus sur ce garçon, je dois avouer que c'est très plaisant de l'avoir comme ça à ma merci. 

-Tu es complètement dérangé mec, grogna Stiles, ou Thomas, peu importe, en essayant de sortir de sa prise. On dirait un vieux pervers atteint d'un manque de confiance en soin. 

Il pouvait jouer les durs autant qu'il le voulait, Peter pouvait sentir mieux que jamais la nervosité qui se dégageait de lui. Ça lui rappelait cette nuit dans le lycée il y a tellement d'année, la première fois qu'ils furent face à face, Stiles le narguait et cachait sa peur sous du sarcasme, il l'avait toujours fait.  
Son odeur familière apaisait son loup d'une certaine manière, Stiles était un membre de la meute, l'avait toujours été, et était la colle qui les fixait tous ensemble, l'avoir de nouveau à leur coté les apaisaient tous, c'était assez incroyable que ce soit un humain qui ai un tel effet sur eux. Ils avaient besoins de lui, Scott plus que n'importe qui, Peter lui n'avait besoin que d'un bon alpha, et Stiles était celui qui rendait Scott meilleur dans ce domaine.

Peter soupira, marmonnant contre les rabats joie qui lui servait de meute, et libéra l’adolescent de sa prise, qui laissera des traces de griffes pendant quelques jours. Thomas alla rejoindre ses amis, sans pour autant fuir, ils semblaient prêt à les écouter, tout en restant sur leur gardes. C'était déjà ça, sans doute avaient-ils compris qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir, ils les rattraperaient dans tous les cas. 

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'homme noir, se tenant le plus loin d'eux, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, d'un air protecteur. 

Scott s'avança, non sans tuer du regard Peter, puis reporta son attention sur eux, en souriant légèrement, avec toute la bonté qu'il avait en lui. Ce qui ne sembla pas pour autant les amadouer, ils n'en restaient que plus méfiants.   
-Je suis Scott, Scott McCall, je suis un loup garou.

L'asiatique éclata de rire, sans se retenir. Les autres réussirent à se contenir mais avait un léger sourire. Stiles lui les dévisageait sans expression, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça et se qu'il ressentait.  
-Ouai bien sur, Et moi je m’appelle Edward, je suis un vampire, enchanté. Répliqua le jeune garçon entre deux rire, levant la main comme pour leur serrer la leur. Cela eut au moins le don de décocher un petit sourire à Stiles, qui tenta malgré tout de le cacher.  
Peter roula des yeux. C'était une réaction puéril. C'est normal de douter du surnaturel, mais franchement avec ce qu'ils venait de voir ? Ils faisaient une sorte de déni, peut-être Peter avait-il surestimé ces adolescent, ils restaient jeunes.

Derek grogna en passant sous sa forme de loup, la vraie, pas la vieille forme bêta hideuse. Un beau loup noir se tenait juste à l'endroit où il se tenait deux seconde avant, calmant l'asiatique qui le fixait les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche béante. De même pour les autres. 

-Il semblerait qu'ils te croient maintenant, chuchota Peter à l'adresse de Scott, celui-ci pourrait dans tous les cas l'entendre.   
Cela eut au moins l’efficacité de sortir Scott de son état second. Il avait toujours du mal à voir Derek comme ça, le pauvre ne pouvait pas faire de même et savoir que seule Peter et Derek en était capable devait l’énerver et l'agacer. Mais c'était un truc de loup né.

-Donc vous êtes tous des loup-garou c'est ça ? Demanda Newt avec nonchalance, sortant tous les autres de leur état de béatitude.   
-Non pas vraiment, seulement moi, Derek que vous voyez actuellement sous sa forme animale, Liam, derrière moi et Peter.   
Et bien sur l'alpha cracha son nom avec dégoût en le fixant d'un air mauvais, chacun sa façon de présenter les autres, il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de rouler des yeux d'un air las. Il était fatigué de ce comportement, si Scott ne pouvait pas grandir, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui le gamin serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, mais non il fallait que sa fille tombe amoureuse de lui. Tsss, à croire que les dieu s'acharnaient sur lui. 

-Les autres sont humains ? Demanda la seule fille de leur groupe.   
-Hmm non, tous les humains de notre groupe sont mort en route, ou du moins on le pensait, répondit-il en fixant les yeux ambrés devant lui, qui supportait son regard, presque avec défi.   
Malia ici présente, est une coyote.  
Cette dernière fit une démonstration et se transforma à son tour, impressionnant les autres, sa fourrure mi-grise-mi-blanche, et ses yeux bleu glacé les fascinait.  
-Kira est une Kitsune. 

A son tour la jeune femme laissa son coté animal prendre le dessus et fut bientôt totalement recouverte d'une sorte de voile orange qui prit la forme d'un renard. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un orange sanguine tandis que ceux de son esprit était d'un blanc laiteux. 

Clllick...  
Le bruit inattendu les firent tourner la tête vers la source. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais Stiles menaçait la pauvre kitsune d'une arme à feu qu'il semblait avoir sorti de nulle part. Je veux dire, honnêtement, le jeune homme venait d'être menacer à mort par un loup garou et n'a pas eut la merveilleuse idée de sortir cette arme pour se défendre alors pourquoi l'utiliser maintenant ?  
Peter voudrait bien le traiter d'imbécile mais il savait que Stiles était tout sauf idiot, probablement savait-il qu'il aurait été inutile de tenter de le menacer avec une arme, Peter avait eut des griffes autour de son coup il aurait été le plus rapide et la partie raisonnable du cerveau de ce garçon le savait. 

Mais actuellement, cette partie raisonnable semblait avoir entièrement disparue. Il fixait Kira d'un air mauvais qui ne présager rien de bon. Si personne ne réagissait, il se pourrait qu'il tire sur elle sans aucune hésitation, cet air vide qu'il avait, comme s'il faisait tout son possible pour se détacher de ses émotions, se débarrasser de tout sentiments qui pourrait l’empêcher de tuer un autre être humain. Ce garçon avait changé, il restait à découvrir ce qui lui était arriver.

Heureusement pour eux, le mouvement surpris également ses amis, et Brenda posa une main sur son épaule, doucement comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction, comme si elle apprivoisait un animal sauvage.   
-Thomas, calme toi, nous ne somme pas en position de force.   
Ses compagnons le regardait avec inquiétude, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, un peu trop impulsif, qui leur faisait penser au fondus. 

Thomas cligna des yeux quelques instants, reprenant ses esprit, son air dur disparu progressivement puis il baissa son arme. Kira laissa sortir un souffle tremblant, encore sous le choc alors que Malia lui caressait gentiment le dos pour la calmer. Son pauvre cœur semblait vouloir sauter de sa poitrine et ça chaque loup présent pouvait l'entendre sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer dessus. 

-Désolé, je.. Je n'aime pas trop les renards. S'excusa faiblement Stiles, en détournant les yeux d'eux pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. 

Et malgré la simplicité de la phrase, la lourdeur de celle-ci n'en fut que plus grande. Stiles avait eut un sacré passé avec les renard, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il les déteste, c'était toujours un souvenir douloureux pour tous le monde, et apparemment il en gardait des séquelle même lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Les cicatrices qu'avait laisser le nogitsune n'était pas visible, mais elle le marquait plus que n'importe quelle blessure. 

-Okay.. Bon maintenant que nous avons fait les présentation, que diriez vous de faire un petit pas vers nous et nous dire qui vous êtes ? Proposa Derek, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère.

Il fallu quelques longues secondes avant qu'ils ne leur répondent, apparemment encore sceptique envers eux.   
-Je suis Brenda, vous connaissait déjà Thomas apparemment, derrière moi c'est Jorge. Ensuite nous avons Minho qui est plus ou moins le chef du groupe, et enfin Newt qui est peut-être le plus ingénieux d'entre nous.  
Ils attendirent qu'elle développe un peu, mais apparemment c'est tout ce qu'elle leur dirait pour le moment.

-Donc vous proposez de nous accompagner ? Demanda Minho, sceptique mais ouvert à la proposition. Cependant avant que Peter ou l'un des loup ne puisse répondre, Thomas tira son ami vers l'arrière pour le prendre à l’aparté.  
-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Chuchota-t'il a son ami, inconscient de l’inutilité du geste compte tenu de leur audition sur-développée, pas que Peter s'en plaigne, il aimait écouter les gens quand ils pensaient être discret.

-Nous ne voyageons dans le désert que depuis 3 semaines, et la majorité du temps nous étions dans des situations critiques, nous passons notre temps à nous faire capturé, et si nous continuons comme ça, nous n'en finirons jamais. Nous avons besoin d'eux, ils seront une force supplémentaire.

-Ferme là, ne leur dit rien, ils ne sont pas digne de confiance. Répliqua Thomas, en les dévisageant. Nous n'avons besoin de personne, nous pouvons survivre tout seul.

-Premièrement tu n'es pas le chef petit malin, alors arrête de prendre des décisions pour tout le monde. Plus nous sommes, plus nous avons de chance de finir ce que nous devons faire. Nous ne sommes plus que 5, dois-je vraiment te rappeler combien nous étions au départ ? Avant que tu ne vienne tout décaler dans nos vie ? Répliqua l'asiatique avec dureté. 

Et c'est à ce moment là que Peter comprenait que l'homme devant lui était Thomas, et que leur Stiles était presque inexistant aujourd'hui. Stiles aurait souffert de la culpabilité, il se serait laisser faire, Peter le savait parce qu’il avait vu Derek ou Scott se servir de ça contre lui. Mais là, il ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire.

-Ouai je me souviens très bien de ce que nous devons faire. Nous avons encore des gens à retrouver tout le monde n'est pas mort. Et puis je te rappelle que sans moi vous n'auriez jamais pu sortir du bloc, vous seriez mort piquer part ces saleté. Tu était le premier à me soutenir dans cette idée, à dire que le sacrifice était nécessaire. Soit nous mourrions tous soit il fallait sacrifier certaines personnes. Excuse moi de devoir faire les choix difficiles, monsieur le chef. Nous allons rejoindre les autres et on sera assez nombreux pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. 

 

-Ha oui parce que tu continue de faire confiance à cette salope n'est ce pas ? Après tous les coup qu'elle nous a fait tu continue de lui pardonner, elle a faillis te tuer ! Elle nous a tous trahis, elle et tout ceux qui l'accompagnait, ils ont fuis et nous ont laisser dans la merde après tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux ! Cria-t'il en poussant Thomas par terre comme s'il était la cause de tous ses soucis. 

-Mais merde vous allez la fermer bande de tocard, c'est pas le moment ! Cria Newt à son tour, en les séparant, avant que Thomas n'ai le temps de se relever et de se jeter sur son « ami ».  
Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, ils n'ont pas l'air disposer à nous laisser partir dans tous les cas, le seul moyen de nous débarrasser d'eux est de livrer Thomas ce qui est hors de question.

Le blondinet se tourna vers eux, avec un regard sérieux.   
-Nous feront équipe pour le moment, mais on récupère nos armes et si vous faites le moindre geste suspect on tire c'est compris ? Il n'est pas question qu'on soit vos salope et que vous contrôliez tout. Maintenant que tout est réglé, on retourne au camp on récupère nos affaire, on verra ensuite ce que nous feront. 

Tout le monde hocha la tête, instinctivement. Le garçon avait un ton qui donnait envie de l'écouter, il aurait pu être le chef plus facilement que Minho, qui semblait aussi impulsif que Thomas.   
Il aurait tout le temps de les analyser, ces adolescent l’intriguait, et il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passer durant ces deux ans et comment ils avait survécus. Ils ne semblait pas être si spéciaux, il semblait juste être des adolescent normaux, sans aptitude vraiment exceptionnel, juste une certaine intelligence et logique après toutes ces année de survie. Il était étrange qu'ils aient réussit à survivre par eux même dans la nature, cela cachait quelque chose et Peter allait le découvrir à tout prix.

Alors ils se mirent en route, firent demi-tour dans le tunnel pour rejoindre le petit campement qu'ils avaient laisser sur la dune dans un silence assourdissant. Juste quelques regard partaient dans tous les direction. Scott et Derek échangeaient des regards entre eux, puis vers Thomas qui était trop occuper à tuer du regard l'asiatique pour les remarquer. Newt lui se contenta de les frapper à la tête en les traiter d'abrutis, allégeant l’atmosphère entre les deux. Kira et Malia analysaient comme lui tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et Brenda et Jorge chuchotaient à l'arrière, assez bas pour que Peter ne puisse pas comprendre un traître mot. 

Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, mais Peter était sur d'une chose, c'était que ça ne pouvait être que plus intéressant que la minable quête de Scott et sa clique.


End file.
